The Complete Series 6
The Complete Sixth Series is a UK/Australian DVD featuring all twenty-six sixth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2007 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 Join Thomas, together with his friends old and new in every episode from Series 6. The engines work together when there is a competition for the 'Most Beautiful Station' on the Island of Sodor. Meanwhile Percy has a sticky encounter with a chocolate factory and Jack meets exciting new friends whilst working at the Quarry! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 Join Thomas, together with his friends old and new in every episode from Series 6. The engines work together when there is a competition for the 'Most Beautiful Station' on the Island of Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy has a sticky encounter with a chocolate factory and Jack meets exciting new friends whilst working at the Quarry! Episodes # No Sleep for Cranky # Salty's Secret # Harvey to the Rescue # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry # The Fogman # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Need # It's Only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Scaredy Engines # Percy and the Haunted Mine # Middle Engine # James and the Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Buffer Bother # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward the Very Useful Engine # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Saves the Day # Faulty Whistles Trivia * On the back sleeve of the 2Entertain release, some episodes have alternate titles: ** It's Only Snow is called "Trouble for Thomas" ** Buffer Bother is called "Bill and Ben's Excellent Adventure" ** Jack Jumps In is called "Jack goes to Work" ** Thomas the Jet Engine is listed using the American title, "Thomas and the Jet Engine". * The Australian DVD features this season in fullscreen as opposed to its original widescreen format. Goofs * No Sleep for Cranky comes before Salty's Secret and Harvey to the Rescue, so viewers would not know who Salty and Harvey are. * The Macrovision Quality Protection logo is on the cover of the UK version, even though it shouldn't be. *The 2012 DVD cover features an image from Thomas Sets Sail and the back cover features an image from Thomas and the Statue, though neither episodes are included in this release. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * The Complete Series Five and Series Six Double Pack Gallery File:TheCompleteSixthSeries.PNG|2007 UK DVD File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2007UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2007 UK spine File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesDVDbackcover.jpg|2007 UK DVD back cover File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2007UKDVDDisc.jpg|2007 UK disc File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2010.png|2010 UK cover File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 UK back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012backcover.png|2012 UK back cover File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesFiveandSixAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesFiveandSixAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine File:JackJumpsIn13.png|2007 DVD Menu opening File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak33.png|2007 DVD Menu opening File:NoSleepforCranky1.png|2007 DVD Menu opening File:NoSleepforCranky2.png|2007 DVD Menu opening File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesTitleMenu.jpg|2007 DVD menu File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|2007 UK Episode selection File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage2.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage3.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage4.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage5.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 title card File:TheCompleteSeries1-11(2010)Opening1.png|2010 DVD opening File:TheCompleteSeries1-11(2010)Opening2.png File:TheCompleteSixthSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 UK menu File:TheCompleteSixthSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg|2010 UK Episode selection File:TheCompleteSixthSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012titlecard.jpg|2012 title card File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012mainmenu.jpg|2012 UK DVD menu File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012menu1.jpg|2012 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesAustralianmenu1.png|Australian DVD menu File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesAustralianmenu2.png|Australian episode selection File:TheCompleteSixthSeriesAustralianmenu3.png Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases